Technologies for accepting speech uttered from a user as input speech and performing speech recognition on the input speech to recognize a string from input speech have been recently developed. In one example, a technique allowing a user to find that a mode in which speech recognition is performed on input speech is started has been developed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).